El primer beso
by Fantasy-Fantasy
Summary: Por alguna razón, Armin no llega al comienzo de la hora del almuerzo de los cadetes esto preocupa a Eren y Mikasa ya que Armin siempre es puntual salvo esta vez. Tras esto Annie sale a buscarlo, sin pensar que lo encontraría pero además de eso hace algo al verlo dormir tranquilamente. [ Armin x Annie ]


**N/T:** Los personajes no me pertenecen... si no a su respectivo creador "Isayama Hajime" Os, espero y disfruten esta corta pero linda historia entre Armin y Annie que admito es una de mis parejas favoritas es uno de mis 5 OTP'S Favoritos pero eso no importa x3 ahora solo quiero que disfruten la historia.

El primer beso.

El primer beso de una persona, significa mucho en cada vida de ser humano. Pero en ocasiones, es aun más lindo cuando lo das con la persona que más amas en este mundo eso lo vuelve aun más especial.

El día era soleado, los reclutas se encontraban en el entrenamiento de todos los días. Cada uno en sus ejercicios de defensa personal y otros se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando, uno de ellos Armin Arlert el que era conocido como el mejor amigo de Eren Jaeger y amigo también de Mikasa Ackerman.

En el patio se observaba a la chica de cabellos negros y bufanda roja hablar con el muchacho de ojos verdes Eren que se veía agotado, los entrenamientos habían sido bastante cansados además de que habían tenido que cumplir con un castigo por culpa de otro recluta al querer escapar de los entrenamientos todos tuvieron que pagar por ello.

Pero había algo extraño, no estaba el chico de ojos azules Armin. Eso lo había notado Annie leonhardt que no había visto al otro rubio por un buen rato, y no era como si se preocupara tanto solo que… bueno no sabía cómo explicarlo por alguna razón sentía inquietud.

¿Le había pasado algo?

Ahora solo se tenía que concentrar en seguir seria y serena como todos los días, aunque la inquietud siguiera así. Cuando se escucho la campana que daba aviso a que el almuerzo estaba listo, todos los cadetes se dirigieron al salón en donde siempre tomaban sus alimentos. Y todavía no había señal de Armin, y en el rostro de sus amigos no se veía ni preocupación alguna. Se mordió el labio levemente al verlos tan tranquilos sin preocuparse por saber dónde estaba el rubio, ¿acaso no eran amigos?

Para antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho la voz de la pelinegra.

-Armin se está tardando mucho…

Dijo Mikasa en su tono serio y sin mucha emoción.

-Debió haberse quedado leyendo algún libro.

Respondió Eren mirando a su alrededor, tal vez tenía razón o había señal de Armin por ningún lado.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera algo, la rubia se levanto del asiento que había tomado junto a su amiga Mina la cual parpadeo ante lo que hizo Annie.

-¿Qué pasa, Annie?

Pregunto la chica de coletas por ver a la rubia levantarse de repente.

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Mintió caminando hacia la salida, sabía que no era buena para mentir pero con Mina era distinto la chica solía ser bastante despistada en ocasiones pero eso no significaba que podía abusar de ello cuando quisiera solo lo haría por este momento, sin mirar hacia donde estaban Eren y Mikasa quienes solo se quedaron discutiendo sobre donde estaría Armin, no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando muy bien.

En su camino para empezar a buscar el rubio, no se encontró con el instructor menos mal lo que menos quería era un cabezazo de parte de este como castigo por salir del comedor sin permiso.

Algo era muy extraño, dirigió su mirada hacia casi todas partes pero nada. No había ni una sola señal del rubio, y tenía que admitir que sentía el sentimiento de preocupación por saber en dónde podría estar en la biblioteca pero eso era lo menos probable ya que lo hubieran descubierto y mandado al comedor.

Seguía pensando hasta que su mirada se dirigió hasta donde había una colina. No muy grande, era pequeña pero ahí habían unos cuantos arboles que le adornaban por alguna razón se sintió llamada por el tranquilo lugar nunca antes le había tomado mucha atención a los demás lugares que habían ahí solo estaba concentrada en otras cosas como su entrenamiento. Camino hacia donde estaba esa colina, encontrándose con un árbol no muy grande pero igual formaba una sombra bastante grande bajo de del.

Dirigió sus pasos más cerca de él, encontrándose con la persona que tanto había buscado.

-¿Armin?

Cuestiono con un poco de sorpresa al encontrarse con el rubio recargado en el frondoso árbol y con un libro en el regazo. Tenía razón Eren, este se había quedado leyendo un libro y tal vez había cogido sueño después de bastante tiempo, cayó en brazos de Morfeo en un dos por tres.

Pero, debía dejar de pensar su prioridad era despertarlo e ir al comedor juntos porque si se tardaban más tiempo estaba más que segura que mandarían a buscarlos y serían castigados con correr por todo el campo de entrenamiento hasta desfallecer como habían hecho con Sasha los primeros días.

-Armin, despierta…

Dijo moviendo levemente al muchacho de cabellos rubios por el hombro. Pero, no obtuvo respuesta parece que el sueño era más profundo o estaba muy cansado. Suspiro en resignación antes de alejarse un poco y mirar una vez más a este.

La expresión de su rostro era realmente… linda. Parecía que tenía un buen sueño, ya que no mostraba que tenía una pesadilla o un buen sueño. Simplemente estaba tranquilamente dormido; Movió su cabeza en negación para dejar de pensar en tonterías se estaba desviando de su deber de despertar al rubio. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Se pregunto volviendo a ver a Armin fijamente, esperaba que o se despertara rápidamente ya que sería incomodo que le viera tan cerca de él. Su mano nuevamente se poso en el hombro de soldado y no hizo ningún movimiento ahora no tenía intención de levantarlo simplemente contemplaba su expresión con un color rosa en ambas mejillas.

-…

No dijo palabra y solo se acerco lentamente al rostro del rubio, posando sus labios encima de los de Armin en un suave beso. Cerrando los ojos con ligera fuerza, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo rápidamente con un rubor más rojizo en su rostro. Realmente había hecho eso, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pareciera que se había perdido a ella misma al hacer esa acción además ese había sido;

Su primer beso.

Ella no era el tipo de persona que le importaban mucho esas cosas, pero al imaginarse que por fin lo había tenido y con alguien… especial para ella le hacía subir ese rubor hasta las orejas. Volvió a mirar al otro, esperando a que no lo haya despertado pero nada seguía dormido con total tranquilidad como si nunca hubieran hecho eso. Se sentía aliviada.

Suspiro pesadamente, la imagen del beso le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez volviendo a sentir el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Tal vez, si se lo decía a Armin este le tomaría de mala manera o se preguntaría porque lo había hecho sería demasiada vergüenza para ella responder a esas preguntas además del miedo de saber que tal vez podría contárselo a los demás chicos en el dormitorio pero sabía que Armin no era ese tipo de persona, aun así. Le avergonzada realmente mucho.

Ahí fue cuando una idea le vino a la mente, tal vez si volvía a poner sus labios encima de los de Armin le devolvería el beso que le había dado era una idea tonta pero podía ser eficiente o no. En fin, tenía que encontrar cualquier forma para evitar pensar más en ello, sin embargo antes de voltear de nuevo hacia donde estaba el rubio escucho una voz.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy? Annie…

El rubio había despertado, y le resultaba extraño encontrarse con Annie no le molestaba era totalmente diferente; No recordaba mucho después de haberse quedado dormido por lo que ver a alguien conocido al despertar era realmente agradable.

Annie simplemente se quedo en silencio cuando vio al rubio despierto, parece que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sentía aliviada, más que aliviada de que el rubio no preguntara sobre lo que había hecho ya que parecía que no se había dado cuenta. Un gran suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de reincorporarse.

-Oh, ¿viniste a buscarme, Annie?

Pregunto mientras sostenía el libro que estaba en su regazo miro a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-E-Eh, si…

Respondió con un suave color rosa adornando sus mejillas.

-Vaya, lo siento por hacer que vinieras a buscarme creo que me quede dormido mientras leía.

Comento por ultimo antes de levantarse, realmente le sorprendía que Annie fuera el que le buscara ya que podría esperarse de Eren o Mikasa, pero de Annie… le era una gran sorpresa no desagradable todo lo contrario a eso.

-Entonces, vámonos la hora del almuerzo casi termina.-

Añadió la rubia tratando de eliminar ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero seguía ahí por alguna razón no quería irse.

-S-Si, vaya me quede dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo eso es bastante soy realmente un desastre…

Se puso de lado de la chica de cabellos rubios y caminaron hacia el comedor este rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa actuando de forma torpe. Las personas tontas o idiotas no eran del agrado de Annie, pero la actitud de Armin le era bastante agradable no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba todo a broma siempre pensando hacia adelante y con una amplía mentalidad para resolver problemas realmente era…

Una buena persona.

Los dos llegaron al comedor no sin antes sr recibidos por un regaño del instructor, que no los recibió con un cabezazo si no con un "Siéntense y ya, mocosos…" Armin fue recibido por sus dos mejores amigos Mikasa y Eren que se veían aliviados de que este llegara, tarde pero que llegara mientras que Annie fue recibida con una sonrisa socarrona de Mina que detrás de esa sonrisa sabía muy bien que Annie había salido a buscar a Armin se veía despistada e inocente pero era todo lo contrario.

-Lo siento por preocuparse, pero me quede dormido debajo del árbol que está cerca de una colina…

Respondió para poder evitar que los dos empezaran a preguntarle donde había estado y porque había llegado tan tarde al comedor, percibió un aroma a vainilla proveniente de sus labios no recordaba haber comido algo con vainilla o algo así se preguntaba porque con una expresión de duda en su rostro haciendo preguntar a Mikasa.

-¿Qué pasa, Armin?

Pregunto con su voz en un tono sutil y de duda.

-Uh, no es nada simplemente tengo el sabor a vainilla en mis labios…

Contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Vainilla?

Se preguntaron Jaeger y Ackerman mirando al rubio con un gesto de duda.

Al otro extremo del comedor estaba Mina y Annie comiendo con calma la sopa que habían recibido un sonrojo en los pómulos de Annie le preocupo a la chica de coletas.

-Annie tus mejillas están rojas…

Comento mirando a la rubia.

-N-No es nada…

Dijo escuchando lo que había dicho el rubio sobre el sabor a vainilla en sus labios lo único que hizo fue taparse el rostro con una de sus manos. Sabía él porque tenía ese sabor, deseaba con todo su corazón no estar ahí.

**N/T:** Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer!


End file.
